YuGiOh Meme Really random
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: Since a lot of people were doing them, I did too. Malik, Marik, bakura, Ryou. I tagged four people, who I don't really think will read it, but oh well. It is short, the best is the last one I think. Also really random


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Everyone seems to be doing these memes and I am doing it too!

**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!**

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik (The Yami)

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

It was a normal day in Japan, until IT showed up. IT had been showing up where ever they went has of late. Taking pictures and smacking it's self on the forehead.

"Who do you think she is?" Asks Ryou while watching the strange girl.

Marik looks at Ryou, "I don't know .But, at this rate I'm going to let my Yami banish her.

Said girl walks over to them. "Hi! I'm Caitlin."

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"But,Bakura! The two guys fighting have white! White hair! How can you not be related?"

"Marik I don't even know where we are, but the baka pharaoh didn't send us to the shadow realm."

Meanwhile Ryou and Marik are talking to the other on lookers of the fight.

"Your dressed weird, did you come from the other side of the well?" Sango asks looking over the four.

"What well?" Ryou and Marik ask/answer at the same time.

"Are you guys demons or half-demons?" Shippo spoke up

"Umm." .....Marik

Ryou blushes

Malik busts out laughing "Demons!"

"Silence humans!" Sesshomaru Yells at the group while fighting his brother.

Ryou blinks "Bakura, are you sure you aren't related to him?"

"Shut up Mortal!".

**PAIRINGS!!!**

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! Lovebirds?**

Bakura and Ryou/ Malik and Marik

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

(Ryou and Bakura)

Ryou rushes into the room. He stands before of Bakura, who is watching TV.

"Bakura, I have to tell you something!"

"What is it host? I'm trying to watch TV."

"I love you Bakura! There I said!" After saying this Ryou notices Bakura is just paying attention to the TV.

"What was that host?"

"Nothing Bakura...Just nothing" With a look of defeat Ryou goes to his room.

NEXT DAY

"I'm going out with Malik, to reek some havoc."

"Have fun Bakura" Ryou says from the living room.

"While I'm going. I love you Ryou, I'll be back in a bit."

"What was that?"

"Umm... I'll be back later?"

(Marik and Malik)

"Marik pretty! I'm going with Bakura for a while,"

"Alright come back in one piece." Marik snickers

"Love I always do."

"What did you just say?"

"I always do"

"No before that"

"Love?"

"Yes that! Why did you say that?"

"Because you are my love?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, don't you love me?"

"I guess so. . . "

**What would their first date be like?**

Ryou and Marik decided that their 1st date with their Yamis, should be a double date.

"You two didn't have to send those guys to the shadow realm!" Marik shouts has the two Yamis come back to their table.

"But they kept looking at you two!"

" And when they sent over drinks for you two that was it!"

Ryou lets out a sigh. "Lets just eat our pizza and leave"

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

"Malik get out of my purple shirt!"

Malik is standing in front of a mirror. "But I think it looks good on me. . . "

"You are crazy!" Marik had to put on Malik's black shirt, since the yami stole his.

Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou and Bakura are sitting in the living room, wearing their blue and white shirts.

"Ryou, I think you are wearing my shit."

"Why?"

Bakura points to a stain on the shirt. "Because there is a blood stain on it"

"Oh I must of gotten them mixed up in the wash."

**WHAT IF…?**

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

"Bakura, give Marik and Malik back the winged dragon of Ra, and give me the change of heart back right now!" Ryou shouts at Bakura's bedroom door.

"Never hikari, never!" He shouts back.

Marik and Malik who are standing outside the door as well, both sweat drop.

"I'm so sorry" Ryou says turning to them.

"It's okay Ryou, he does this every Saturday." Marik says.

Ryou nods. "He'll give them back when he wants dinner."

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

"Zork, really didn't count on this. We were supposed to go into your memories. Not this far Back!" A chibi Bakura shouts at a chibi Atemu.

"This is not my fault! The stone didn't say how far into my memories I'd go!"

"I bet Marik is laughing at us right now. Give me your puzzle."

"Never! And besides, my father has it. . . "

Bakura pushes Atemu down int the sand. "Fine, we'll just have to wait until we grow up!"

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Host! You don't want to go in there!" Bakura is trying to drag Ryou out of the parking lot.

"And why is that?"

"While you see we are kind of banned. . . "

"From another store? Bakura how do you think we are going to eat?"

"I'll think of something, now come home."

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Joey how did this happen?" YuGi asks has he watches a flaming blue eyes fall out of the tenth floor of Kaiba corp.

"While you see, Seto left me in control while he is in America. Something about testing his trust in me. Do you think he'll break up wit' me?"

"I think he might kill you"

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

"Who would have thought Ryou and Malik, would be this good at DDR?"

"I don't know but they keep tying. They beat us"

**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

Bakura had tried so hard to avenge his village. He spent so much of his time to plan.. It started with moving to a new school, meeting YuGi, finding the puzzle. He didn't have a back-up plan. I watched him go. Soon it'll all be just a memory. I lost it all, and so did he. It doesn't even matter how hard i try, he isn't coming back. In spite of the way he mocked me, I stilled loved him. I remember all the times we fought. I can't believe it got so far. Things aren't they way they were before. He wouldn't even know me now, not that he really knew me back then.

Not they remember me, but it all comes back to me, his host. He kept everything inside. I tried so hard to change his mind. But it doesn't even matter now.

(In the end by Linkin Park is what came up. I thought that Ryou and Bakura fit it.)

**YOUR MOVE!! Tag three or more authors!**

**If you any of you ever read this, ****Ferris Ulf** **, ****ladygodess**** , ****serina-phantom**** , and ****Homosexual Guitar**** . Plus anyone reading this who wants to do it! I tagged you four 'cause you are awesome writers! **


End file.
